Mikan In Wonderland
by The Rising Darkmoon
Summary: Mikan and Natsume find themselves in Wonderland and start meeting some kind and mean friends, will they survive being with the people in Wonderland because of all the misunderstandings with others?
1. Chapter 1

An immense darkness filled the quiet room, I couldn't see a thing even as a crystal mirror had dropped down from above me. I went closer to it as quickly as i could, once i reached there i was frightened... Terrified actually. I saw myself hurting people with my own alice... Including Luca... Most especially Luca. It was a horrible site, I couldn't bare the pain of watching a friend of mine being harmed because of me. Suddenly there was a light that shinned above me and a strangely familiar voice called out my name. It almost sounded like...

I woke up and came back to my senses and then i saw warm eyes looking down at me, a color like chestnut irises...

"Mikan?..."

"Come on Natsume! We have to finish our project right now!" i tried not to mind her, she was as noisy as a chicken. I tried and tried to get back to sleep but she wouldn't let me, not that i wanted to go back to that unexplainable nightmare, i just needed some peace, nothing more. 'geez...She's so annoying...' I gave a yawn

"Natsume! Come on!" I stood up and tried to walk away from her but she just kept on following me, so annoying.

"Fine! Lets do the stupid project! But you gotta stop bothering me for the rest of the month polka-dot!"

"Fine! and STOP calling me polka-dot!" So both I and mikan went to the forest to get a sample of a bark of a certain tree. It wasn't just any tree but a magical tree, nobody knows what it does but that's just why we were assigned to this project. To figure out what this magical tree can do...

**Flashback**  
"Hey Mikan, Natsume, can you guys do me a favour?, can you get a sample of the magical tree?"

"Why wont you get it yourself?" I was so anxious to know his reason for not doing it himself :P.

"Well you see...I'm scared of going to the forest all on my own :P"

"YOU SCAREDY CAT! Do it yourself Narumi-sensei?" Mikan shouted.

"Well, this whole week i have something to do so... Good Luck you two, Bye~!" He ran away as fast as he could so he wouldn't get scolded by mikan.

"...Narumi-sensei!" (you obviously know who shouted that ;) )  
**End of Flashback**

Mikan's POV  
'Ugh... I cant believe Narumi-sensei would assign this assignment to me and this 'GUY'.' Mikan thought 'It would have been better if i were partners with Hotaru, it would have been more fun to be with her than this...'

"Lazy Jerk!" she shouted, unaware that she had spoken her mind. Natsume looked back to look at me since the name was meant actually for him :P. 'I have to come up with an excuse.. Come on Mikan! '

"I mean, Hotaru always gives me a Daily Smirk*... Hehehe sorry if i was bothering you, i was just talking to myself" she smiled as genuinely as she could, successfully it worked. He looked back to the direction we were headed and I ran because I wanted to be the first to spot the tree.

"Oh Natsume, I found the tree its right up ahead!" I started running towards the tree so i could get the sample but when I just took like 3 steps i felt this empty space on the ground and when i looked down, there was a hole that just... came out in the middle of No Where. Natsume shouted my name

"Mikan!" 'not polka-dot? Hm...' I was in no position to think that ofcourse and as i was falling deeply into the hole, natsume reached for my hand, caught it but fell in with me. It was a narrow passageway and I disagreed of the idea of climbing back up. I was fortunate to have landed on top of a cushion (i think it was Natsume) then as I forced my eyes open, I discovered a world that I've never seen before although in my gut, it felt familiar. It was like from a fairytale book I read when i was a kid, what was it again?...

'Ummmm... I can't remember what that book was called!, ugh! I can't remember!... Maybe i should ask natsume, but i bet he wouldn't answer me if he knew i had used him as a landing platform :P...But maybe i should just try.' I lifted my tushy from him and noticed that he had gone unconscious, was i really that heavy? I shook him but he wouldnt rouse...

'typical... I knew he wouldn't answer my question either way...' Mikan thought well and hard. 'A...Alice in Wonderland?...'

* * *

Mikan POV  
Natsume still stayed on the floor, eyes closed, breathing natural and I wish I could say 'mouth open' just to tease him but no... No, it wasn't. I guess I cant refer to him as the 'Stupid Jerk' anymore either, after all he DID try to save me and i repay it by falling headfirst onto him to hold back the pain of my own awfully pushed crash. Geez, was i ungrateful or what?

I stood up from my sitting position next to him and stretched my genetically short legs, glancing about from my own height. At this kind of moment i would be saying something like 'We're so lost' but i know this place like reading the 'Alice in Wonderland' book upside down. Actually I read the 'manga' only and it was entitled 'Heart no Kuni no Alice' NOT 'Alice in Wonderland' but it counted.

The first thing I REALLY wanted to do is go to the amusement park because i wanted to ride the ferris wheel. My eyes sparkled at the sight of it miles away and I felt a little drool slip out from my mouth.

Suddenly a white rabbit appeared infront of me, in fact he was wearing clothes! I excitedly tried to wake up Natsume to see the cute bunny but he AGAIN refused to wake up, plus the rabbit dissapeared when I looked back, instead there was someone towering above me. Queer, he wore bunny ears atop his head. 'Could that little rabbit have been... Peter White?'

"Ah... I knew you would come here Mikan but I never knew you would bring a companion with you... I wanted us to be alone together but you brought this strange boy!"

"Hehehehe... Sorry about that.. And wait, you know who I am?"

"Well ofcourse,Your Mikan Sakura... The one I have been waiting for. But before we do anything else why don't you drink this? It will help with your health :)" he said innocently holding out a bottle with a strange pinkish color.

"Well okay :)" 'I better give some to Natsume... He might need it more than me...' So i secretly pretended to drink all of it but I actually kept it in my mouth so i can give some to natsume later

"doesn't it taste quite delicious? :)" Peter clapped gayfully. I only nodded in response, practically helpless with the lemon flavored concoction still in my mouth. 'this PINK drink tastes like lemon? Wow, I don't remember that in the manga' thought she, her cheek muscles feeling a little uncomfortable whilst being like a cup to the drink. Ok, just a little... I'll drink in a little. I gulped some down and it made some room inside my mouth, much to my relief.

"I'll go tell the Red Queen your here, i'll be right back Mikan!" he waved goodbye, me giving a similar response. I waited until his footsteps were far away before opening Natsume's mouth and... Ok, just how am i going to do this? I looked left and right but there wasn't really a good place to make him drink peacefully. Do I have to SPIT it in or something?

That's it, I've had enough of his sleeping, it caused nothing but trouble! I'm waking him up so he can drink it himself.

I did my best punch-to-the-stomach and finally his eyes shot up.

But so did he.

Natsume jolted from his seat and crashed his mouth into mine, the magenta liquid lingering in my tongue dripped into his. I pushed him away from me as soon as I realized the contact, just plainly shocked.

'of all the things, why did THAT happen?" i covered my mouth while saying those words on my mind over and over again. I knew it had just been an accident but still. Natsume just stared at Mikan with a drowsy face before looking away like nothing happened, and by the time i saw Peter White coming back, a golden clock at hand I had already tended to my messed up appearance and reminded myself to act normal.

"Ah, i see your companion has awaken.. Oh well, no time for complaining but did you drink my vile Mikan?"

" Well... Yea but-" before i could even say a word he interrupted me.

" Ah...I see... You actually drank it... I'm so glad :) now let us dispose this companion of yours, shall we?" he flicked his pocket clock and it transformed into a gun.

"What?" I yelped, the half-asleep Natsume just freezing at the spot, I leapt alarmingly for the gun but...

"BANG!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hey :) here's the next chapter, i hope you guys like it ;) and thank you Aoi Liddle for making a review for my story :)**

**so...ONWARD~! :)**

**

* * *

**

I shut my frightened eyes and screamed an undechipherable word.

I was dead, I felt it in my gut.

Jumping in front of the person I partly dread was just a resort to not see any blood, I wouldn't be pleased if I did see some especially if it was Natsume's. That was the most reasonable explaination, there was no way I would save Natsume on my own free will, weird. Since I didn't hear Natsume yell or perhaps cheered because of my death or anything so I cautiously opened them too see what was going on and as I saw the bullet on the floor, my chest swelled in with relief.

I looked back too see if Natsume was alright, well he was obviously. I saw him holding up a ball of fire on his hand. 'I guess he stopped the bullet too save us…"

"I love your determination of protecting your companion but-"

"Hey! I wasn't trying to protect polka`dot I wanted to protect myself from getting killed by that stupid bullet of yours…" Natsume interrupted angrily, the fire ball twisting in his palm.

"Hey!Your so mean Natsume!" 'How could he think of protecting himself and not me?.. :P'

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything but I have too dispose of your companion now Mikan-chan, because the Queen is waiting for our return to the castle and-"

"Peter, if you dispose Natsume…. Then… You have too dispose of me too!" 'why am I doing this… I could get in trouble…'

"….fine, I will tell Blood Dupre that he would be having a guest."

"Thank you Peter, I really appreciate it-"

"But my dear Mikan will be staying at the Queen of Hearts castle, so you and your companion will be separated alright? " he asked so innocently, it was impossible to turn him down so quickly.

"I accept… as long as I am away from polka-dot then I'm fine.." Natsume said while crossing his arms and looking at another direction.

"He wasn't asking you IDIOT!... Stop calling me POLKA-DOT!" I stepped towards the bunny eared man

"I agree too Peter . I would also like too stay away from this freak!" I curiously side glanced at Natsume, emphasizing the 'Freak' a little bit too well. But I ignored that 'look' of his and turned back to Peter.

"Hey Peter, can we go now I don't want too stay here any longer." I started walking towards the direction where the castle had perched up above other buildings, Peter following up happily.

"Hey Mikan-chan, wait for me!" he transformed back into a rabbit and hopped right up onto my left shoulder and we started talking while going to the Queen's castle.

Meanwhile, Natsume had went the other direction. Half in her heart, she wanted him to object to her decision but this was 'Natsume', he wouldn't do anything of the sort. He wouldn't care, I know it.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Damn that girl! She's so annoying and stupid, I cant stand her!" I irritably scratched the back of my head, why did she have to be in separate locations? Didn't she know that we had too find a way to get back to the Academy?

'She's so stupid' The most convenient way would have been to climb back up from the hole but I saw it being sealed up right after it spat us out, so that's a definite 'no'…..Wait a minute…. I remember.

Years ago, I saw my sister playing this 'Alice in Wonderland' parodic game with the same map as the entire area here. I didn't see it that way before! Apparently, it took me some time to adjust my eyesight after I woke up with polka-dots face directly infront of mine. She pushed me, that's all I remember.

Anyways, I noticed a Ferris Wheel and the designs of the Heart castle, they were exactly the same as Aoi's shoujo game. My head's a bit fuzzy though since polka-dots pulled me down that wretched hole.

Natsume sighed, inhaling for a moment 'all I need to do is find Blood's mansion to get a good night's sleep and clear up my memory….Just maybe I could remember the ending of this 'game' and we could get the hell out of here' mentioning his new resolve, he spotted Blood's mansion with two young twins guarding the gate, I began to head towards them.

But all of a sudden, they started pointing their swords at my direction and charged head-on at me. I prepared to fire at their swords with my Alice to stop them but there was a guy whom had rabbit ears on his head that stopped them from stabbing straight my heart. In my opinion though, those kids were lucky he stopped them from being burnt into crispt. I eyed his floppy animeal ears and grumbled

'Man…. Is this the brother of this Peter White guy or something?...' they all looked familiar but what the heck? I cant remember properly.

"Stop it both of you, this guy is a guest here so please treat him properly." The twins lowered their weapons, frowning but five minutes later they began to grin eagerly from ear to ear.

"Onee-san!" they ponced on him with welcoming hugs.

"What the hell? Get of me, you idiots!"

"Awww…. Don't be so mean onee-san!" the boy on the left said, while the boy on the right said

"Yea were just trying to be nice to you " they both said looking at him innocently, Natsume turning his head from one twint to the other with strange look on his eye. The boys saw this and figured out the reason.

"sorry Onee-san, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is tweedle dum and he's tweedle dee "

"Now be good boys too him okay?"

"Who said we would listen too you Elliot?" (tweedle dum said)

"Yea your so loud and annoying that we cant hear Onee-san!.." (tweedle dee said)

"Why yopu little brats! I'm gonna kill you both with just one shot!" both the twins let go of me and started in a position like they were going to go into a battle or something which ofcourse they were.

While I just went to a nearby tree to sit down (not like I care what happens to those 2) and watch them fight but… I felt this temptatious presence behind me. I looked back too see who or what it was and I saw…

"Ah I see, Our guest has already arrived. Let me introduce myslef. I am Blood Dupre."

* * *

"Blood?" both tweedle dum, tweedle dee and Elliot shouted but not too loud that every part of Wonderland couldn't heard them.

"Shit!... Blood's here. Im gonna get in so much trouble.." Elliot muttered, Natsume hearing part of what he said.

"I was gone for 10 minutes and you guys created such a riot? I pity our guest that will be staying with us."

"Hey Blood, don't be so mean."(tweedle dee) begged

"Yea it wasn't our fault…. It was Elliots!"(tweedle dum) pointed his flimsy hand at the adult.

"but Blood-" Elliot pointed at the twins but their boss interuppted him.

"Maybe I should execute all of you for making a riot infront of our guest." I was shocked at what I had heard so I unwillingly spoke up.

"But their just kids!"

"with weapons, Onee-san " both the twins smiled while saying that.

"Don't forget the Hare!" Elliot mentioned with a pleading face.

"You mean bunny rabbit? :P" both the twins corrected (or in case,wronged) hysterically laughing at Elliot.

"HARE! .!" Elliot shouted, wagging his hands over his head.

"We shall discuss this later, right now we have to take care of our guest who is probably getting bored right about now. So if you please step inside….Umm… Whats your name?"

"Natsume….Natsume Hyugga."

"Ah I see what a interesting name you have. Ummm tweedle dum,tweedle dee. Would you care too show Natsume-kun his room?" Blood requested.

"okay ;)" before I could mutter a 'no' they both grabbed my arms and pulled me inside the gate while the Hare stood with Blood.

"Come on Onee-san! This is gonna be a fun day for us " Both of them said (again at the same time) as they were dragging me off to the inside of the mansion.

* * *

"Hey Blood" Elliot double-checked if the twins and Hyugga were out of earshot and waited patiently until the Hatter's full attention was on him before he continued on

"why is HE our guest? I thought we'd get Mikan to stay with us at the very least, not some meager boy-"

"Elliot! I give the commands here, don't I?" Blood faked a pleasant look which was pretty obvious at some point, scaring Elliot.

"ye-..yeah…" even though it was unsaid, he couldve sworn Blood was saying to him 'I know what I'm doing.' It doesn't matter though if he did or didn't, he trusts the Hat maker too much to disagree with him.

Thank you for reading ;) i hoped you enjoy and i will Update real soon k? :) thanx again and please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry for the late publishing of my chapter...i was just so busy with school that forgot to publish this story.**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter :)!  
**

Mikan's POV

When Peter and I arrived at the castle ground, there was a maze we had to get through... 'Too bad I'm not good with mazes' (sigh)... When Peter saw my face, he thought I was sad about not being with natsume.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan... Its all my fault...I separated you with your companion so... I'm sorry..."

I saw him with his cute and inoccent eyes and so I couldn't help but fall in love with his cuteness :)), so I hugged him like when my mother used too hug me when I was little.

"Dont worry.. It's not your fault, I forgive you Peter, so you gotta smile for me okay? :)"

I gave him a big smile so he can smile back at me. And he did give me a big smile. I was really glad he gave me a big smile it made me cry a little. (tears of joy) But then I heard sounds of footsteps coming near us then this man appeared infront of us.

" Hey Sir Peter :) are you lost?"

after that Peter jumped infront of me and transformed back into a man. 'wow, my head hurts now... '

"As if I would get lost, at least I know my way back to places! While YOU get lost easily! Man I wish I can just kill you now.. But queen's orders(sigh) I can't kill you no matter what.. :P"

"Hehehehe :D that's right." that guy who was talking to Peter gave a big smile like nothing was wrong.

" "Hey Sir Peter"

"What is it now?"

"Who is that girl on the floor?"

"Oh that's Mikan Sakura, she is a foriegner."

the man was so surprised that he ran up too me and hugged me, and his face was on my chest. "Oh wow~! This is a foriegner? This is the first time I've met one :)"

I started blushing so much that I almost turned red. "Hey! Get away from Mikan!"

"But Sir Peter, your not even her 'Lover' and I have and I am interested in her :) that means you can't have Mikan all too yourself :)"

'Ehh? What does he mean by he is interested in me? Don't tell me.. Peter is interested in me too? Ahhh I am having a massive headache right now... I think I'm gonna pass out.. Ughhh...' I fainted because I was tired and I had a massive headache because of the confusion I had... I bet this was all just a dream and once I wake up this dream would be over...

Normal POV

They affirmed her suspicions, Peter and 'That Man' (which Mikan still doesn't seem too know the name yet :P) DID get worried about Mikan so they brought her to The Castle of Hearts. They then placed Mikan on the bed for her to rest. After that, Peter went to Blood to constantly brag about how Mikan was soon to stay at the castle, oddly he accidentally mentioned of what occured to Mikan on the first day. Meanwhile 'That Man'(or specifically known as Ace) went to find Julius Monrey but got lost in the end. Julius Monrey lives at the clock tower, He doesn't like going out that much nor does he like to ride rollercoasters at the theme park :P. And his best friend is Gowland, Mary Gowland. Who appears to be the head of the Carnival.(both Mary Gowland and Julius Monrey are other characters that will appear in the story later on. Oh well, Moving on!.) Once Peter arrived at the Hatters Mansion he saw Blood going back inside. It looked like he just came from a long walk, so Peter was walking towards him until suddenly Blood held out his cane and pointed it too Peter. Peter stopped moving, and just stood straight.

"Do you have anything you wanted too say... Peter?" he said pleasently.

Peter unknowingly saw the cane turn into a gun. "Yes... I'm hear to talk to you about Mikan Sakura... The foreigner."

Blood was shocked and surprised that Peter would tell something about Mikan, because normaly Peter would just keep things from himself. So Blood put his cane down and welcomed Peter into his Mansion.

Peter went too Bloods room since that's where Blood usually has his conversations alone with people. Bloods room was filled with books of all kind. Literature,Fantasy,Agriculture etc... He has it all. So continuing with the story, Peter told Blood about how Mikan collapsed and had A fever... A really high fever. Both unaware that someone was at the door listening to what Peter and Blood were talking about. It was Natsume... He was just passing by Bloods room until he heard Peter say"Mikan... High fever..." so Natsume realized that Mikan had a fever, so he ran to the castle as fast as he can to find Mikan but suddenly he found a man that looked like a knight... Yes... It was 'That Man' it was...

"Hello, I'm Ace :)"

* * *

Natsume's POV

"yea..but I'm in a hurry right now do you know where the queens castle is?"

he rubbed his chin trying to think, his hand soon found its way to his head, scratching. What a weirdo... Then he widened his Eyes and said "I know where it is! I'll show you."

so I followed him around but we ended up going in circles... That idiot!...he has no sense of direction at all!. But then we met the Hare/Elliot on one of the intersections, thank GOD he saved us/me!

"oh hey Natsume, Blood told me to not harm you anymore and I'm sorry for yesterday..." he gave a sad face...

It annoyed me alot... So I went straight too the point.. "yea...yea, do you know where the queens castle is?... This Ace-guy has no sense of direction at all!"

"I know he never does, I'll take you there right now." Elliot grabbed my arm and started dragging me

but then Ace pulled me to seperate me from Elliot. "Hey, I was supposed to bring him there you know?" Ace had a smirk or his face..

It looked kinda weird.

"well you have no sense of direction at all, so I should lead him to the castle!"

Elliot pulled out his gun from his pocket and pointed it at Ace while Ace pulled out his sword and pointed it at Elliot. As they were fighting I started walking away to find the castle on my own and get to Mikan. A few hours past and the sun was about to go down.. I was so tired that I wanted to sleep but then I found this maze right in front of me.. I had a questioning look on my face, so I walked inside the maze too look if this leads to the castle but then I found this cat on top of the wall... I think he was trying to get a bird or something so I didn't mind him until I saw some guards.. It looked like they were after me so I ran around the maze. Until I reached a dead end, they were about to shoot me with their guns but that cat I saw jumped and landed before me. He shot them with his gun and the soldiers died, I wiped my face since I was sweating alot. I got a little nervous because he just killed 2 soldiers just like THAT.

"Hi, the names Boris. And you must be the foreigner everyones talking about. I heard there were 2 foreigners and I thought if I came here I might see you :)" he had a joyful look on his face which just freaked me out.

"...hn... do you know how I can get into the castle?"

"just go through the front door."

he pointed right behind me and when I faced back I saw a door that leads the way out. And I thought it was a dead end.. Sheesh.. So I ran in and left that cat named Boris there. I saw lots of doors and looked in some of them but I couldn't find Mikan anywhere. There was this last door on the Hallway so I opened it and saw Mikan!. I ran too her and kneeled on my knees to see her. I think she was unconsious. I put my hand over her head and the temperature blazed on my icy palm, I needed to find a doctor right away so I went outside but then I saw..

"Peter?..."

* * *

Normal POV

When Peter was right infront of Natsume, he bumped Natsume and ran to Mikan's side holding her hand.

"White" he spat acidly "did you call for a doctor?"

the mentioned rabbit looked up from Mikan's sickly face, disappointedly. "the nearest doctor will come in three nights time"

"are you crazy? Three nights?"

"yup!"

Natsume knew he was a total weirdo but didn't say it aloud, much to his dismay. He knew that he would die if he said that straight to the face. When he was about to go outside yet again, he saw Blood come in with a bouquet of roses in one hand. He walked casually towards the table near the bed but stopped for a moment to look at Natsume. He gave a little grin and continued walking towards the table near the bed to put the roses down and stare at Mikan. 'Idiots..' Natsume thought in his head while walking out the door. As Natsume went out the castle, in and out of the maze, he tried to look for a doctor but instead he ends up finding himself at a clock tower smack in the middle of Wonderland. He didn't care if he had to knock on the door so he just barged right in it. He tried to look for someone that knew about medical stuff, then he ended up in this room where there was a man starting out into the open on his porch but he then realizes that there was a man that came inside his room.

"Who's there?""Leave, immediatley!"

Natsume wasn't scared of this 'chump' so Natsume confronted him and said "I won't leave until you tell me where I can find a doctor right now!...My friend... Has a high fever right now...she looked so pale..."

"so what? Its none of my concern"

"you heartless bastard!" Natsume gripped his shirt and clenched his fists just a bit.

"...where's the patient?" the man muttered in a silent voice.

Natsume let go of his shirt and turned around. "the patient is at the castle of hearts... Go there and look for someone named Mikan Sakura"

"Mikan Sakura?"

"yes, why? Do you know her?"

the man glanced back at the work on his desk, clocks. He had been recently attempting to fix them. "no, its nothing"

Natsume shrugged, walked away and headed to the headquarters/house of the hatters, so Natsume can rest a bit and visit Mikan tomorrow but before he even knew it, the moon was rising outside and it started to rain. He found the Hatter's mansion and hurried inside, drenched from the precipitation. Natsume then went to his personal bathroom to take a shower, allowing the cool temperature to punish him of his inability to protect Mikan. This curious feeling was foreign to him, still he brushed it aside. He plopped onto the soothing sheets of his matress, sleep engulfing him in a nightmare.

**Did you enjoy? well i hoped you did... i will be posting the new chapter as soon as possible so please wait if you can!**

**And again Thank you for reading! :))  
**


End file.
